Changelog 0.29
Dear Kings and Queens, On Wednesday, March 20th, we will update Forge of Empires to the latest version. The update includes lots of bugfixing, plus some other small changes. A full list of changes and bugfixes is below. We would like to take the opportunity to thank you for your continued support of Forge of Empires. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team 'Industrial Age tech tree' With the coming update, the already-announced changes to the Industrial Age tech tree will be activated. Changes are as follows: * Precision Tools loses Carillon (Carillon will unlock automatically) * Victorian Houses loses Fountain with Benches (will now unlock automatically, gains Pavillon with Flowers) * Boarding Houses unlocks Old Wall East (Old Wall East was previously automatic) 'Change to battle points' Only the winner of a battle will now receive points. This change is being made in order to prevent possible exploitation of losing battles to "farm" for points. 'Deactivation of animations (when visiting other cities)' With the update, we will deactivate animations when visiting the cities of other players. This is due to repeated loading of animations causing some performance issues, and is a temporary solution to ensure that everyone is able to play the game without performance problems. Animations in your own city will not be affected. Once a solution is found for this issue, these animations will be reactivated. 'Changes/features' * The losing side of a battle will no longer receive points. * All blueprints the player recieves from trading blueprints now blink. Previously only duplicate blueprints would blink. * When selling a Great Building, the text now makes it clearer that nothing will be given in return. * Decreased the filesize of the preloading screen. * Animations will be disabled when visiting other cities. 'Quest' * Some quest problems were fixed. 'Bugfixes' * The button for returning units to your unit pool in Army Management could be lit but non-functional. * Sector negotiation 'Buy all' button disappeared after canceling. * The Military Collection Icons did not appear over buildings when using the "Collect All" option. * A scrollbar appeared in announcements when it was not needed. This has been fixed. * Activity indicator icon in guilds could be incorrect after another guild member is removed. * No confirmation message is received when accepting a friend request in the event history. This has been corrected. * In the message center, the layout of a new message was incorrect when using multiple line breaks. * The amount of goods could appear incorrectly after attempting to accept a trade that has been recently aborted. * The "Save Spoiled Supplies" option is missing after allowing your supplies to spoil while viewing a great buildings construction menu. This has been fixed. * The zoom icon displayed a positive symbol despite being fully zoomed in to your city after returning from zooming in on a neighbour's city. This issue has been fixed. * Cursor was entering the drag-and-collect state after finishing production on a Great Building sometimes. This has been fixed. * Using the Collect All function while having a Hagia Sophia ready to collect and 10 Forge Point in bank did not prompt the "Pickup Impossible" message. This has been corrected. * The plunder icon was clickable when only a great building had finished production (and no plundering was possible). This behavior no longer occurs. * Quest giver quest thumbnails did not match the actual avatar when changing the era. This has been corrected. * In the continent map, the scouting button was lacking a tool tip when hovering over it. * The button to the right of the guild name text input field appeared to have no function. This will now focus the text field. * A remaining blueprint could still be traded when making 2 consecutive trades. This has been fixed. * Guild forum scrollbar has been improved when in administrative mode. * Some inconsistent capitalization in tooltips of various menu buttons has been corrected. * Changing a long guild name to another long guild name causes the event history text to overlap. * Event History's Towers arrow sometimes had to be pressed more than once to scroll towers. * Clicking right sidebar icons could take you to the site of a deleted building. * Saving an empty profile string and city name now resets default city name. * Aborting quests while visiting neighbors could lead to crashes. * Event history entries were sometimes exceeding their space. This has been fixed. * Some functionality issues in the Industrial Age campaign map were fixed. * It was possible for the game to crash when attempting to save the spoiled supplies of a disconnected building. This problem has now been fixed. * Some small improvements have been made to the tutorial. * In the fullscreen confirmation screen, a click was interacting with the city. This now no longer occurs. * Towers were drawn multiple times on the campaign map. This no longer occurs. * Some missing translations were added. * Text could spill out of building tooltips if too long. This no longer occurs. * In the Inventory confirmation window narrow images could be displayed incorrectly. * When scouting from the ship the scout could be positioned incorrectly. * Double-clicking on ship triggered a click on other map. This has been fixed. * Happiness information tooltip was pointing to the wrong location in some cases. This has been fixed. * Event overview now only shows tournament participation if the player has more than 0 points in the tournament * If a player has been kicked from a clan during a session, chat tried to reconnect to a guild tab and caused an error. This has been fixed. * The textile mill animation was misaligned, and has now been corrected. * The wrong area could be focused when clicking on the unconnected building/spoiled production/plundered building icon in the right-hand sidebar. * Message icon was blinking when opening the message centre before coins are added to your total. This has been fixed. * Playing in Dualscreen caused a graphics distortion upon moving the city. * Saint Mark's GB coin boost icon was not shown in the sidebar. * An error occurred if a forum is shared with another guild that was deleted. * The battle animation speed switch tooltip text has been clarified. * Purchased Diamonds should now display without needing to refresh the screen. Category:Changelog